


The Nature of Respect

by doolabug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You should show me some respect.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Respect

_You should show me some respect._

Castiel’s words echoed in Dean’s mind as he kneeled, naked, hands bound behind his back. Dean gazed at the figure looming before him. Man or demon or angel, Dean wasn’t sure, but Goddamn he was commanding. Or frightening. Or something. Dean thought maybe he shouldn’t take the Lord’s name in vain just now.

Dean watched Castiel move toward him, also naked but magnificently unbound, and he closed his eyes against the power and the glory. Enormous shadowed wings rustled around him, enfolding and protecting.

Dean felt Castiel’s fingers under his chin, tipping his face up as if in worship, and he raised his eyes. “You will respect me, now,” whispered Castiel. Dean licked his lips and opened his mouth, feeling the hard, slick cock slide against his tongue.

And in that moment, Dean began to believe.


End file.
